Hanging by a moment
by Jacksfluzey
Summary: JackOC one shot...Sorcha only has one moment to tell Jack how she feels...but how does she feel after everything he had done to her?


**Hanging by a moment**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Lifehouse owns the song Hanging by a moment, POTC is owned by Disney. But I do own your mother…Just kidding!**

****

**A/N: Diffently not my best...not at all! But uhh I still just needed to get it off my chest! lol!**

****

* * *

**_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth_**

"Here we go again" Sorcha muttered looking out of the window.

"Miss step away from that window right this instant!"

Sorcha Jamieson did what her maid asked of her. Right as she was getting down from the stone seat at her window an arrow came soaring past and wedged itself in her bed post.

"We need to be leaving now" Colleen grabbed Sorcha's hand and started to drag her out of the bedchamber.

Sorcha pulled away and ran to her bed; dropping to her knees she grabbed her bow and arrows. She paused for a moment before jumping over her bed to get to her sword. She handed Colleen a dagger and an extra sword that had been hanging on her wall.

"You know how to use one of these I presume?" Sorcha asked Colleen.

Colleen nodded, swallowing hard she continued to follow Sorcha out of the room. Arrows were flying past them outside as intruders decided to invade her land. Sorcha had noted that they did not wear any tartan's, which meant they did not belong to a clan in Scotland.

Sorcha Jamieson was a twenty year old woman with long flaming red hair and dark green eyes to match the green grass that grew on her country land. Scotland. Sorcha's father at the time was away on business, declaring a truce with the McLeod clan.

Sorcha's eyes narrowed as she spotted the man who created bloodshed on this night. With her arm arched she pulled back her bow, her aim true.

"I wouldn't be doing that miss."

Sorcha turned to see a tall man dressed in not but a pair of breeches. A belt around his waist held his pistol and a sword on his hip. She raised an eyebrow at him; he was staring down at her most alluringly.

"I would advise you to stay out of this" Sorcha glared at the man.

"Sorcha!"

Her attention brought back to the man who was the cause of the battle. He eyed her with his bloodshot eyes while he made his way towards her. She knew what was coming, a fight to the death. She dropped the bow and slid the arrow carrier off her. She unsheathed the sword from her leather bound and stepped over the body on the ground.

"Sorcha, you need not fight this battle" she heard the man that she once called her lover say.

The man had once been her former lover, his name, Jack Sparrow. He was what she would call something to the lines of a cad. Aye, that was what he was, a cad. He never really cared for her as much as she had him. She had cursed herself for falling in love with him; she wasn't the only one that fell for his charm. As it was told almost every woman in the clan fell for him. She felt so foolish as to have given him her heart, and her bed. But never again will she ever be stupid to do such a thing. After all, she was a Scottish woman.

"Sorcha" Jack called after her. She didn't hear him as she prepared herself for a battle she did not know what the outcome was.

**_I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you_**

She didn't hear him as he came closer to her. She didn't see would have never been ready as the hilt of Jack's sword came crashing down upon her head. She blacked out and the last thing she saw was the smile that had crept upon the devils face as he came inching closer to her.

Sorcha's head hurt like the dickens. She sat up in the bed she was in and rubbed it with her left hand.

"Bloody 'ell" she muttered looking around the small cabin. She was moving, on a ship.

"'Bout time ye woke up."

Sorcha saw the man who attacked her land in the corner of the cabin. He had his shirt off, his overly huge belly showing. She wanted to gag; she turned her head away from the sight.

"I've wanted to meet you for a long time now" he told her. Still not moving from his chair he chuckled at the disgruntled look upon her face.

"Excuse me? I've never heard of you in my life" Sorcha crossed her arms over the nightdress she wore.

"My names Captain Charles Conroy" he said to her. He stood up and the food that was once on his greasy belly fell to the floor.

He sat at the bottom of the bed, he eyed her greedily. She brought her knees up to her and sat there staring at him.

"Jack's told me so much about you" he told her. "Told me lovely stories about how you and him use to go in the lake and"

"Enough!" she yelled. Her eyes flashing with anger.

"First off if I ever did go into the lake with Jack that would be my business, sir."

Charles grinned at her feistiness and reached a hand out to rub against her leg, which was smacked.

The cabin door opened and Jack stood there a look of pure hate in his eyes.

"Captain it is unwise to rape a lady of her stature. It's against what we believe in. The price for doing such a deed is death" Jack tried to calm himself down.

Charles stood up he grunted a few curse words and staggered out in his drunken stupor.

Jack slammed the door shut behind him and walked over to the bed where Sorcha sat. She stood up and came so close to him, she could smell the rum and sea off his body.

"Where the hell am I?" she demanded to know.

"A ship" he said with a smirk.

He had grown a bit taller since last year. His twenty five year old body was growing quite nicely with muscles. She couldn't help but let her eyes travel low down his chest to the top of his pants.

**_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto_**

Sorcha looked away; she eyed the sword that was mounted up on the wall. She needed to get back to her clan; they needed her to be there while her father was gone.

"So you just took me is that it?" her temper growing.

"I just wanted you" he said.

She put her hands on his chest as he tried to lower his lips to hers.

"No, Sparrow! You have no right to touch me! I want to go home now!"

His brows went down into a line as he stared into her eyes. "Why do you hate me? I thought you had feelings for me."

"I don't feel Sparrow. Understand, are we clear now? Do you not understand what I hate about you? I hate everything about you. Everything, your little smirk, the way you walk, smell, your eyes, hair. Every damned thing on your body disgusts me.

"You broke my heart Jack. I gave it to you along with my innocence. And you took that and threw it away as easily as it was given. Jack, I don't deserve this!"

_**I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you**_

He shook his head, no she didn't deserve it. He let her walk past him and out the door. He didn't realize she didn't love him anymore. He wouldn't have taken her from her family, her life. Now what was he going to do with her? The Captain wasn't going to take her back to her land; he would make himself familiar with her and then drop her off at the next port. Jack still loved her so much, she was the reason he was him.

He met Sorcha a year ago when he was attacked by highlanders from another clan other than hers. She found him while she was hunting and took him back on her horse to her home. She gave up her own bed to nurse him back to health. To this day he owed her his life, his heart he had already given to her. She was so beautiful; the first thing he noticed was her dark green eyes. It was something about her he couldn't put his finger on it. Everything about her was beautiful, because she was his. He just had to remind her of it.

_**Forgetting all I'm lacking  
completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
you take all of me**_

He put on his hat and walked out of the room to find Sorcha. Her back faced him as she looked up and down the ship. It was dark, too dark to see any form of land. She sighed and admitted her defeat. Those bloody bastards didn't even come after her, those worthless soldiers.

"I'll take you back home" Jack told her. She turned around, her skirts rustled with the motion. He noticed that she had a blue dress on that brought out her eyes.

"I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you! Did you not hear me when I told you I disliked you?"

"Aye, I heard you loud and clear. Go get some rest I'm turning the ship around."

"You're worthless" she muttered before leaving him to stand there.

Sorcha slammed the cabin door and put her back against it. Her heart was racing; she couldn't believe he was here. She couldn't believe Jack actually took her from her home so she could be with him. Did he really love her, or was it all a lie. He lied enough to last her a life time.

_**now.. i'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all i've held onto**_

She opened the cabin door and saw Jack at the helm. She walked up the stairs and stood beside him quietly.

"Jack."

"I'm sorry Sorcha, for hurting you. I'm taking you home. What was I thinking?"

He turned to her and forced a smile. "I could never love right? Isn't that what you said?"

"I didn't mean it Jack!" Sorcha's eyes stung, she was about to cry.

"Well you were right Sorcha. I could never love anyone" he turned back to the wheel.

_**I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you**_

"Right" she muttered and walked away from him. "I loved you Jack."

He heard her but didn't say anything. She needed to get back to her father. He was surely missing her by now. Sorcha didn't move in the bed when she felt it shift with his weight. She felt his arm wrap around her waist then it was removed. She had missed his warmth when he was gone; she spent a lot of nights crying over him.

"Why did you leave me?"

Her voice was barely over a whisper but he heard her loud and clear.

"The sea darling" Jack answered her. He heard her sniffle.

"Why didn't you take me with you? You didn't even tell me where you were going."

His eyebrows drew together. "I left a note with yer father love."

_**There's nothing else to lose  
there's nothing else to find  
there's nothing in the world  
that can change my mind  
there is nothing else**_

Sorcha turned over to face him, in the moonlight she could make out his features. "My father didn't give me a note."

"He didn't like me much either did he darling?" Jack smiled down at her.

"Why did you cheat on me Jack?" Sorcha asked.

"With whom would I have gone out on you with? What lady in your clan was single and without a betrothal? I didn't go out on you, love. Woman told you that because they were jealous of your beauty and because you were so much in love."

"Jack my father even told me! Colleen saw you!" Sorcha leaned on her elbow.

"Did you ever think that your father wanted you not to be with me? He didn't tell you about the letter or tell you about me wanting you to come away with me."

_**Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where i started  
I'm chasing after you**_

Sorcha laid back down facing the ceiling. She could hear Jacks breathing. This was her only chance to be with him. Before it was to late she needed to tell him exactly how she felt.

"I love you" she muttered looking the opposite way.

"What?" he smirked. "Did you say something?"

"I love you" she repeated louder, her head now looking at him.

"I love you too" he whispered cupping her face in his hand. He kissed her lips.

_**i'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all i've held onto  
i'm standing here until you make me move  
i'm hanging by a moment here with you**_

"You still want to go back?" Jack asked her.

"Never, I'm staying here with you."


End file.
